This invention relates to a nestable pallet for storing or transporting goods. Pallets are often used to store and transport goods. The pallets maintain the goods at a distance above the floor such that they can be readily lifted and moved by a fork of a lift truck. Some pallets have stringers or double decks forming openings which receive the forks of the lift truck. Other pallets are nestable within one another to facilitate storage and transport when empty. Generally, nestable pallets typically have openings in their upper surface, which receive corresponding shaped feet of a similar nestable pallet. Thus, the nestable pallets occupy less space for storage and transport when empty.
Depending on the type of goods that are being transported, sometimes a pallet with greater strength and stiffness is required. Other times, for storing and shipping lighter goods, a lighter weight pallet would be desirable. Currently pallets of different weights and strengths are made in different molds, which increases cost.